All On You
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Movieverse: Prowl and Jazz are about to meet a new friend. Mentioned Megs/Shockwave. I didn't know who to put as the main characters.


**Hey! I did cliche a bit here, because, y'know, Jazz and Prowl were always together in the G1 series, and they're together in the live-moive tie-ins. But they're JUST FRIENDS I swear.**

**Jazzy and Prowler get a new friend.**

**I don't own Transformers, except Ember, blah blah blah.**

**R&R. No Flames.**

* * *

"You're It!"

"Argh...Jazz, I told you, I'm not playing Tag with you or anyone. Go annoy Rumble. Or Flareup. Or Blaster. Or Jolt. Just let me read."

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease...?"

"You're so immature."

"...I know you are but what am I?"

Prowl scoffed as he scrolled down on his data pad. When Jazz persisted with his whining, the older youngling got up and moved away from him, to the other side of Chromia's foot.

Jazz followed, and Prowl skittered around the corner of the sofa. Discovering that he'd not lost his tailgater, he turned and full-out sprinted back at Jazz, who slid to a halt as Prowl ducked under him, folding in his doorwings so he'd fit.

Unfortunately, the black and white mechling had over-calculated the distance he'd need to make a U-turn, and smacked into a mature mech's foot.

"Oof! Oh, sorry, sir." Prowl's faceplates burned as he looked up at Optimus, only to meet the glare of his brother, the Lord High Protector Megatron.

Optimus smiled. "Don't worry, Prowl."

"We've come to introduce you to someone," Megatron said gruffly.

Jazz bounded over. "Really, who?"

"Jazz, Prowl, this is Ember," Optimus said as his brother moved aside to reveal a small femme.

The new youngling was about the size of Prowl and Jazz, except a little slighter and she had the body shape of, perhaps, a younger Elita or Chromia. She had an all-black paint job, and there was an attachment on the back of her head like an organic "ponytail". It glowed blue. The only weird thing was that her optics were offline.

The young mechs didn't get a very good look, however, because the femme turned tail and hid behind Megatron's leg.

"She's a little shy," Ratchet said. "Reacted the same way when we introduced her to Wheeljack. Took to Megatron and Optimus right away, though."

Once the mature bots had coaxed the new youngling back out from behind Megatron, Prowl took a hesitant step toward her, moving very slowly so as not to scare her. "Hi, my name is Prowl."

"Awww," Chromia giggled. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry."

"Heya! I'm Jazz." Jazz jumped forward obnoxiously, scaring the femme into jumping back. Several blue energy blades extended from her arms and legs as she cringed.

Everyone stared. "Whoa."

"Did I forget to warn you about that?" Ratchet frowned.

"Yeah, kinda," Ironhide said.

Ember noticed that everyone was staring and retracted the blades.

"Don't be afraid of us," Prowl replied kindly. "Jazz is just obnoxious."

"Am not! Hey, you like music?" Jazz asked.

Ember just shrugged.

"How come your optics aren't online?"

Prowl elbowed his friend. "I'm sure she has her reasons. Do you really think it considerate to ask such a personal question?"

"Come to think of it, she hasn't onlined them since she got here," Ironhide said gruffly. "Come on, let's see them."

Ember looked up at Ironhide and shook her head.

"Ironhide, let me handle this," Megatron said. He knelt beside the little femme. "Ember, you have to show them eventually. Why not now?"

Ember sighed. Then, looking down, she onlined her optics.

"Good, now let's see 'em," Ratchet encouraged.

The little femme looked up and everyone jumped.

Her optics were not blue, like Optimus', Ironhide's, Ratchet's, Wheeljack's or the mature femmes', or silver, like Megatron's or Jazz's, not even gold, like Prowl's. They were a deep, royal purple.

****

"I'm telling you, Optimus. Remember Slipknot? He was a medic in J'nwan last I spoke to him. He was bonded recently to a femme named Wirewolf, a techno. We found both their bodies in the rubble in the attack. Anyway, he sent me a few holoscans of his new stepdaughter. Said his mate claimed I was the father. It's got to be that femme who never told me her name."

"You interfaced with a femme and you didn't even know her _name_?"

"_You_ think I didn't _ask_? She either had no name or quite a few names. Mostly used terms of endearment with her, nothing else I could do."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And you're absolutely sure that Ember's your daughter?"

The Lord High Protector set down his Energon, and clicked on his computer screen, bringing up a picture. "Look. That's Ember. There's no way that it's not."

Optimus leaned in and squinted at the screen. "So it is. What about Shockwave? How does he feel about this?"

"He's--"

"I am quite excited to have a stepdaughter, really," a voice said from behind them. The brothers turned around to face the purple, faceless cyclops. "Soundwave, not so much. He's got his hands full with Lazerbeak, Rumble and Ravage..."

"Yeah. We get it. But, he's only technically her step-uncle, so he wouldn't deal with her as often..."

"I see what you mean."

"All right you love units. Who's telling the mechlings?"

Megatron took a deep swig of Energon. "That's all on you, little brother."


End file.
